


You're Never Gonna Fit In Much, Kid

by ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds



Series: Groupchats [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Artist Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Chatting & Messaging, Cigarettes, Female Hange Zoë, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pierced Eren Yeager, Pierced Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smoking, Strangers, Students, Tattooed Eren Yeager, Tattoos, chatfic, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds/pseuds/ThisIsWhenTheWorldEnds
Summary: ~Sasha Braus changed their username to: Thanksgiving~Thanksgiving:I think everyone should change their names and give their reason why they picked that name.Thanksgiving:I like food, and Thanksgiving has a lot of food.Vines:I like vines lol.Mythical:I like myths!~Eren Jaeger changed their username to: NoPlaceLikeHome~NoPlaceLikeHome:I like the song.-----------------------What if the 104th never met each other and then gets a social school assignment that could be done with a groupchat?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Groupchats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402132
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. One Shot or Nah?

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited about this idea. What if the 104th never met each other before and then gets a social school assignment that could be done with a groupchat?  
> Fun fact: I found the mean, median, range, and mode for the hits and kudos on my works (not including this one). 
> 
> (As of 10:06 AM, it is 12:17 PM)  
> HITS:  
> Mean: 28,714  
> Median: 854  
> Range: 9,831
> 
> KUDOS:  
> Mean: 1499  
> Median: 43  
> Range: 222  
> Mode: 43
> 
> BRA HAS FUCKING 1,167 HITS, HOW THE FUCK?! That work was so fucking stupid ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡
> 
> **USERNAMES:**
> 
> NoPlaceLikeHome: Eren 
> 
> MyHouseYourHouse: Mikasa
> 
> FiveHargreeves: Armin
> 
> Mythical: Hanji 
> 
> Tea/Lemonade: Marco
> 
> Thanksgiving: Sasha
> 
> Vines: Connie
> 
> Angel: Krista

**_Krista Lenz has added Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Hanji_ ** _**Zoë, Jean Kirstein, Marco Bodt, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Ymir Spencer into UNNAMED CHAT.** _

**Krista Lenz:** Hello!My name is Krista Lenz, and I'm your classmate. You should have gotten a list of names revealing what group you're working with.

**Krista Lenz:** Mr. Sprout said the easiest way to complete this project is to make a group chat. 

**_~Hanji_ ** _**Zoë has changed their username to: Mythical~** _

**Mythical:** Oh yay! My name is Hanji Zoë! 

**Connie Springer:** i completely forgot about this project lol. 

**Sasha Braus:** So did I! Thanks for reminding us Krista. 

**Krista Lenz:** You're welcome. 

**Eren Jaeger:** Oh, hey. Eren Jaeger, he/him.

**Eren Jaeger:** Can very one state their names/pronouns, please?

**Marco Bodt:** That would be very helpful! 

**Marco Bodt:** My name is Marco Bodt, he/him! 

**Krista Lenz:** She/her!

**Mythical:** Same! 

**_~_ ** **_Connie Springer changed their username to: Vines~_ **

**Vines:** Connie Springer, he/him! 

**Sasha Braus:** Sasha, she/her!

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Mikasa Ackerman, she/her. 

**Armin Arlert:** Armin Arlert, they/them! 

**Eren Jaeger:** I think the others aren't seeing the chat yet. 

**Vines:** yeah, probably. 

**_~Krista Lenz has changed UNNAMED CHAT to: Class Assignment~_ **

**Sasha Braus:** Oh! 

**_~Sasha Braus changed their username to: Thanksgiving~_ **

**Thanksgiving:** I think everyone should change their names and give their reason why they picked that name.

**Thanksgiving:** I like food, and Thanksgiving has a lot of food. 

**Vines:** I like vines lol. 

**Mythical:** I like myths! 

**_~Eren Jaeger changed their username to: NoPlaceLikeHome~_ **

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** I like the song. 

**Mythical:** Ooh, could you link it? :D 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** [No Place Like Home - Todrick Hall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT9iK6NYaTw&t=10s)

**Mythical:** Thanks! 

**_~Marco Bodt changed their username to: Tea/Lemonade~_ **

**Tea/Lemonade:** People say I'm half 'n half, and it makes me think of this drink! 

**_~Armin Arlert changed their username to: FiveHargreeves~_ **

**FiveHargreeves:** I like this show! It's really good, it's called The Umbrella Academy! 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** (° o°)! My favorite character is Klaus! 

**FiveHargreeves:** My favorite is Five! I really like smart people. (*¬*)

**_~Mikasa Ackerman changed their username to: MyHouseYourHouse~_ **

**MyHouseYourHouse:** The Spanish saying. 

**Krista Lenz:** Well, since everyone else is doing it -

**_~Krista Lenz changed their username to: Angel~_ **

**Angel:** People call me this a lot, it's like a nickname. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** That was fun! Unfortunately, I have other work that's due tomorrow. 

**Vines:** Crap, so do I. 

**Thanksgiving:** SHIT, I HAVE WORK DUE IN 30 MINUTES!

**Thanksgiving:** I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED!!!! 

**Vine:** Good luck (,>ᗜ<,)

**FiveHargreeves:** Oh no! :( 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** I've had that happen before. 

**Angel:** Quick, get started! 

**Vines:** Alright, I really have to go now. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** I don't feel like doing work (╯︵╰,)

**FiveHargreeves:** Well, if you get it done now, you don't have to pull a Sasha! 

**Thanksgiving:** >:(

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Good point. 


	2. More People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Eren_Ackerman, FeedMeSkittles, and rose_gardens! Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait for five people to respond, but I figured three was a good number. 
> 
> **USERNAMES:**  
>  Eren: NoPlaceLikeHome  
> Armin: FiveHargreeves  
> Mikasa: MyHouseYourHouse  
> Connie: Vines  
> Sasha: Thanksgiving  
> Jean: HairTone  
> Marco: Tea/Lemonade  
> Annie: Lionheart  
> Reiner: Reindeer  
> Bertolt: Rockwell  
> Ymir: DrugDealer  
> Krista: Angel  
> Hanji: Mythical  
> Levi: Levi A.  
> Erwin: Erwin S.

**Jean Kirstein:** Oh, hey. 

**Angel:** Hello! 

**Jean Kirstein:** I'm Jean (pronounced John). 

**Tea/Lemonade:** I'm Marco! I think you're in my history class. 

**Jean Kirstein:** Yeah, Marco Bodt. I didn't notice you in Mr. Sprout's class. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** It's okay! There are a lot of people in his class, I didn't expect to stick out. 

**Mythical:** Unlike me! 

**Mythical:** Hi, I'm Hanji Zoë!

 **Jean Kirstein:** The girl that's always telling people about animals? Especially her hamsters?

 **Mythical:** Especially my hamsters, Sawney and Bean! 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** I'm guessing you haven't read the chat yet?

 **Jean Kirstein:** Nope. I'll be a minute. 

**Annie Leonhart:** What are we supposed to do for this project? 

**Annie Leonhart:** I'm Annie, she/her. I did read the chat. 

**Angel:** Mr. Sprout said we have to talk and hangout. Try to be friends. 

**Vines:** Why?

 **Angel:** He called it "The Acquaintance to Friend Project". 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** It's probably because the government ordered all schools to encourage students to make friends. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Perfect for a social class. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** Oh! Do you have where this was stated? I like researching topics. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** _www.acquaintancetofriend.org_

 **Tea/Lemonade:** Thanks! 

**Annie Leonhart:** Thanks. Does that mean we have to plan an outing of some kind?

 **Angel:** It kind of does, but I was hoping for everyone to be in the chat before we planned anything. 

**Annie Leonhart:** That makes sense. I can see if I can get Reiner and Bertolt to join. 

**Mythical:** Oh!! I can see if I can get Levi and Erwin to Join!! 

**_~Jean Kirstein changed their username to: Hairtone~_ **

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** That took you a long ass time. 

**HairTone:** I read the chat and then went to get food. 

**Thanksgiving:** Give you reasoning!!! 

**HairTone:** I have two hair colors. 

**Vines:** Can we see? 

**HairTone:** [Me](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2ef750524bdca6672f2ad048170a2a29/tumblr_ms4tchUom61svbxiao1_500.jpg)

 **Thanksgiving:** That cool! Is it natural?

 **HairTone:** Yeah. Apparently I had a grandparent with the same hair. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Sure...

 **HairTone:** That's what my mom said and I don't really care enough to question. （＾～＾）

 **_~Reiner_ ** _**Braun** _ **_changed their username to: Reindeer~_ **

**Reindeer:** I'm Reiner, he/him! 

**Mythical:** You got him to join Annie! 

**Annie Leonhart:** Yeah. Any luck with Levi and Erwin?

 **Mythical:** No! But give me a few minutes! 

**Thanksgiving:** Reiner, what's your reasoning?

 **Reindeer:** I was reminded of reindeer when I said my name out loud. 

**Reindeer:** Apparently, it's also the correct way to spell reindeer. 

**Mythical:** I've always wanted a pet reindeer. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Good luck with that. 

**Mythical:** Thanks!!

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** ....

 **Bertolt Hoover:** Hello everyone... 

**Reindeer:** Bertolt!! You're finally on! 

**Bertolt Hoover:** My name's Bertolt and I am male. 

**Angel:** Hello, Bertolt! 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Hey. 

**Vines:** Hey Bertolt! Aren't you like 6'1?

 **Bertolt Hoover:** Ah..kinda?

 **Reindeer:** He is. 

**Reindeer:** Bertolt, do the username!! 

**Mythical:** Do the username? 

**_~Bertolt Hoover_ ** **_changed their username to: Rockwell~_ **

**Rockwell:** Reiner said if I was a dog this would be my name. 

**Angel:** That's cute!!! 

**Vines:** Annie, why haven't you changed your username? 

**Annie Leonhart:** I don't have any good ideas. 

**_~NoPlaceLikeHome_ ** __ **_changed Annie Leonhart's username to: Lionheart~_ **

**Lionheart:** This works. Thanks. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** You're welcome. 

**Mythical:** Erwin's about to get on!! Turns out he had another project he was working on. 

**Angel:** Oh yay!! 

**Vines:** Does that mean we have to plan an outing soon?

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** I guess. 

**Thanksgiving:** Ew, outside. >:P

 **Erwin Smith:** Hello. I'm Erwin Smith, and I go by he/him. 

**_~Erwin Smith_ ** __ **_changed their username to: Erwin S.~_ **

**Mythical:** That username is so boring!! 

**Erwin S.:** I have nothing else. Please do not change my username. 

**Angel:** Now we're just waiting on Levi to show up. 

**Levi Ackerman:** I've been here. 

**Mythical:** What?! Then why have I been trying to get you to come on! 

**Erwin S.:** You're potentially holding back the project Levi. 

**Erwin S.:** I'm sure you would like to get a decent grade. 

**Levi Ackerman:** I guess. Are we planning this shit, or what? 

**Angel:** We could come up with ideas and then sort out the details. 

**Vines:** That could work. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** What's the time limit?

 **Angel:** Let's give it a day or two. 

**Lionhart:** Alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person I stole Jean's picture from has a tumblr: https://imyourvavoritedrug.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/OmegaAmongTheAlphas


	3. TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..hi. Also, yes, the new title is a My Chemical Romance song. It's Teenagers and my favorite song from the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I completely forgot about Ymir in previous chapters. I don't know how, but I did. Also, the fun thing about chatfics is that you don't know if a typo is intentional or not. Like when I spelled Levi's username as Captin instead of Captain and NOBODY TOLD ME. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to write more chapters before June. Quarantine sucks, I just want to go to the library. 
> 
> **USERNAMES:**  
>  Eren: NoPlaceLikeHome  
> Armin: FiveHargreeves  
> Mikasa: MyHouseYourHouse  
> Connie: Vines  
> Sasha: Thanksgiving  
> Jean: HairTone  
> Marco: Tea/Lemonade  
> Annie: Lionheart  
> Reiner: Reindeer  
> Bertolt: Rockwell  
> Ymir: DrugDealer  
> Krista: Angel  
> Hanji: Mythical  
> Levi: Levi A.  
> Erwin: Erwin S.

**Vines:** i stepped into the shower with my socks on

 **Reindeer:** Good God. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** That sounds so disgusting. 

**Vines:** it was. it was squishy and heavy. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Ew. 

**HairTone:** How the hell did you not notice you had socks on? 

**Vines:** I don't know man, I worked on like five projects. My brain went ¯\\(°_o)/¯

 **Angel:** It's okay, Connie! I forget I'm wearing socks sometimes. 

**Angel:** I haven't stepped into the shower with them on though...

 **Vines:** To make it worse, I stood there for a good five seconds trying to figure out why my feet were squishy. 

**_~Ymir Spencer_ ** __ **_changed their username to: DrugDealer~_ **

**DrugDealer:** That sounds so damn gross, I can't even. 

**Angel:** Ymir!! Where have you been?

 **DrugDealer:** Oh hey~ I'm Ymir, she/her. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** Oh, you two know each other?

 **DrugDealer:** I'm Krista's girlfriend. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** It's nice to meet you! :D

 **DrugDealer:** It's nice to meet you too! 

**DrugDealer:** I like Marco. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** Most people do! 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Hey Ymir. 

**MyHouseYourHouse:** How do you know Ymir?

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** She gives me weed and other..things. 

**DrugDealer:** Hence the username. I'm usually the drug dealer, although not very. 

* * *

**Levi A.:** When are we going to have the shitty outing? 

**Erwin S.:** Levi, be nice. These people are responsible for your grade. 

**Angel:** It's okay! I gathered everyone's ideas, and as we voting, we are going to -

 **Angel:** Get ice cream, Saturday at 6:30 PM! 

**Vines:** Ice cream :D

 **Thanksgiving:** Food! 

**Levi A.:** It'll do. Get this project done with..

 **Mythical:** You forget Levi, this project lasts basically the whole year. 

**Levi A.:** Whatever. 

**_~DrugDealer has changed Class Assignment to: We Going Crazy~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been kinda MIA. It's hard to think of ideas for chatfics, especially for Attack on Titan. Most people weave canon into the chats, but how the hell do being up Titans in a modern world? You can have the characters draw them, or reference them, but not quite like other fandoms can. Maybe I'm just a shitty writer. 
> 
> Shout out to doritoFace1q, who recently updated their "Watching the Anime" fic. Not even sure they even read my shit any more, so someone go say hi to them for me. 
> 
> In case you're wondering, I'm much more active on Quotev. https://www.quotev.com/OmegaAmongTheAlphas
> 
> {Do you guys even read these? Am I just wasting my time writing chapters for nothing? I'm not even sure anyone really likes these, since I get no feedback. I get that it's sometimes hard to come up with stuff to comment, but please, even a "I think this is really good" brings up my self esteem and makes me want to write more. I'm not even getting noticed on Quotev, and people don't acknowledge me here. Should I just give up on writing?}


	4. Sasha Gets A Fucking Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking did it. I even wrote another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I managed to write two chapters before June. Thanks for the comments last chapter, even if there was only two. It means a lot!   
> Songs I listened to when writing: Boss Bitch by Doja Cat, City of Angels by 24KGoldn, and I Think I'm Okay by Machine Gun Kelly, Yungblud, and Travis Barker. 
> 
> **USERNAMES:**  
>  Eren: NoPlaceLikeHome  
> Armin: FiveHargreeves  
> Mikasa: MyHouseYourHouse  
> Connie: Vines  
> Sasha: Thanksgiving  
> Jean: HairTone  
> Marco: Tea/Lemonade  
> Annie: Lionheart  
> Reiner: Reindeer  
> Bertolt: Rockwell  
> Ymir: DrugDealer  
> Krista: Angel  
> Hanji: Mythical  
> Levi: Levi A.  
> Erwin: Erwin S.

**Thanksgiving:** I need help!!!

 **Vines:**?

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** We all need help. 

**Thanksgiving:** Guys!!!

 **Angel:** What do you need help with, Sasha?

 **Thanksgiving:** My dad's making me get a job,

 **HairTone:** I would too if you were my kid, with how much you eat. 

**Thanksgiving:** I don't know how to get a job! 

**Angel:** That's okay!! We can help you. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Armin, how did you get a job?

 **FiveHargreeves:** Well, I looked for places that were hiring and that interested me. 

**DrugDealer:** No one's going to accept her, she's a high school student. 

**Vines:** Armin's a high school student, and they got a job! 

**DrugDealer:** Armin has good grades, plus, they work in a library. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Like Mike Hanlon?

 **HairTone:** Who?

 **FiveHargreeves:** Eren, stop with the book references. We're trying to figure out a problem. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** (¬_¬)

 **Reindeer:** Sasha couldn't work for food, she'd just eat the orders. 

**Thanksgiving:** (T>T)

 **Angel:** Sasha, why don't you come over to my house. I can help you better. 

**Thanksgiving:** Ok..I doubt it. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Sasha knows how to spell doubt?!

 **HairTone:** She doesn't know how to spell okay, apparently. 

* * *

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** @Mythical I drew you something! 

**Mythical:** :D Did you?!

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** _ titandrawingforhanji.jpg _

**Mythical:** It looks so good! I love it! 

**Mythical:** Is there a way I can print it?

 **Vines:** I thought you were supposed to be smart?

 **Mythical:** >:(

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** I'll be over in a second Hanji, I just need to do something. 

**Angel:** We found Sasha a job! 

**Reindeer:** Really? 

**Tea/Lemonade:** What is it?

 **Thanksgiving:** Babysitting!

 **Vines:** Babysitting?! You can't even take care of yourself! 

**Angel:** She'll only babysit kids ages three - six, so she should be fine. 

**DrugDealer:** Those kids are going to be dead. 

**Rockwell:** That's great! Is your dad happy?

 **Thanksgiving:** Yes! Now he won't bother me! 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** Speaking of, I can't wait until Connie has to get a job. 

**Vines:** ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the reference? 
> 
> Come visit my Quotev! https://www.quotev.com/OmegaAmongTheAlphas
> 
> I also have a shop on Quotev, where you can request playlists to be made! https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/5454929


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **USERNAMES:  
>  Eren: NoPlaceLikeHome  
> Armin: FiveHargreeves  
> Mikasa: MyHouseYourHouse  
> Connie: Vines  
> Sasha: Thanksgiving  
> Jean: HairTone  
> Marco: Tea/Lemonade  
> Annie: Lionheart  
> Reiner: Reindeer  
> Bertolt: Rockwell  
> Ymir: DrugDealer  
> Krista: Angel  
> Hanji: Mythical  
> Levi: Levi A.  
> Erwin: Erwin S.**

**Vines:** I hate moving. 

**Thanksgiving:** Moving, what moving?!

 **HairTone:** You're moving?

 **Vines:** Calm down, I'm only moving houses. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** I hate moving too. I have so much shit. 

**Vines:** So do I! I didn't even realize I had this much shit! 

**FiveHargreeves:** That's usually how it is. 

**Tea/Lemonade:** ^

 **HairTone:** Why are you moving, anyway?

 **Vines:** Rent got to much. I tried to help, but I don't have that much money, 

**Reindeer:** That sucks. 

**Vines:** Yeah, but the house we're moving to is nicer and cheaper. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** When do you think you'll be done for the day?

 **Vines:** We're on break right now, but about ten minuets. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** How about we go to the park? See what we can do. 

**Vines:** That sounds great. I'll meet whoever's going there?

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** Yeah, sounds good. 

* * *

**DrugDealer:** I might just drop out. 

**Angel:** Why?

 **DrugDealer:** Math is hard, and the teachers aren't teaching. 

**Reindeer:** School just sucks. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** I feel like that sometimes. But then I remember that my dad would beat my ass. 

**Vines:** Same. 

**FiveHargreeves:** But then you'll get stuck with a job you don't like! 

**Thanksgiving:** Probably pay really crappy too. 

**DrugDealer:** I'll take my chances. There was this girl behind me talking about how she thinks

 **DrugDealer:** her vagina has an infection. 

**HairTone:**...wow. 

**Thanksgiving:** Wasn't she embarrassed?

 **DrugDealer:** No, not at all. Just kept talking without a care. 

**Vines:** Okay, but that low key gross. 

**HairTone:** That's high key gross. 

**NoPlaceLikeHome:** There was one time where a girl in front of me was talking about

 **NoPlaceLikeHome:** having sex with three of her guy friends. 

**HairTone:** People just do not care anymore. 

**Vines:** ¯\\(°_o)/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my Quotev! https://www.quotev.com/OmegaAmongTheAlphas
> 
> I also have a shop on Quotev, where you can request playlists to be made! https://www.quotev.com/groups/242818/topic/5454929

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? If not, I'll leave it as a one shot. ヽ(´～｀；）


End file.
